


No one's to blame

by requiem101



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Heavy Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Major feels trip, Peter has a potty mouth, Song fic, Wade tries to protect Peter, i guess, it doesn't go very well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiem101/pseuds/requiem101
Summary: Wade thinks he's protecting Peter... Peter thinks he's being an idiot and tells him as such. Basically a lot of angst and feels. Enjoy.





	No one's to blame

Wade swallowed thickly as he watched Peter sleep peacefully in the bed they shared; his chest rising and falling with every breathe. Gently, Wade placed a hand on his Spidey’s cheek and kissed the top of his head. God, Wade hated himself for what he was about to do. Peter would probably hate him too, but it was better if Peter hated Wade. It made it easier. No, Wade thought shaking his head, nothing would make this easier. This would hang over Wade’s head everyday, the fact that everyone who said that Wade would get bored and bail after a year was right. Yes, Wade was doing this to protect his baby boy from all the evil that followed him like a parasite, but no one would understand that. The story would get morphed from protection to betrayal because of loose morals. But that was just something Wade would have to get used to.   
Wade grabbed his duffel bag and slung it behind his shoulder before looking back at his sweet baby boy one last time. Before Wade could change his mind he closed the bedroom door and walked around the apartment one last time. He and Peter had lived there for almost two years together; it was the only place Wade really considered home. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he would miss it a lot, and more so the memories that the little New York apartment held. One of Wade’s favorite memories was of his and Peter’s first Christmases together. They had baked cookies and put up a tree, it was almost perfect; as if they weren’t a superhero and an ex-mercenary living together because they realized they liked more than just fucking each other’s brains out.   
As Wade made his way to the front door, he paused just for a second. For a second he imagined what would happen if he stayed. If he defied everyone and stuck around, even though he knew better. They could go to one of his safe houses for a little while until he found something more permanent. Wade would cook for Peter every night and they could get a dog (a corgi, like the Queen has). They could be together, they could be happy. As beautiful a thought as it was, Wade knew it wouldn’t last. Happiness never lasted long in Wade’s experience. His heart ached to stay and be with his baby boy, but he couldn’t bring himself to bring that kind of ugly to their front door and trust himself enough to be able to keep it at bay. He loved Peter too much to put him through that.   
So caught up in his thoughts, Wade didn’t hear the bedroom door open or the floorboards creak behind him.   
“Wade?” Peter asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. “What are you doing?”   
Fuck, Wade thought as he froze in place, fuck, fuck, fuck.   
“Wade, why do you have a duffel bag?” Hurt and unease started to seep into Peter’s voice.   
Slowly, Wade turned around to face Peter. His mind was racing with excuses and curse words, but he knew that none of it was going to ease the pain of explaining this to Peter.   
“Pete…” Wade started to say, but the look in Peter’s eyes said that he already knew what Wade was going to say.   
Neither of them said anything for a while, Wade didn’t try to make excuses and Peter didn’t give him a chance to. They both knew how this was going to end, but now it was simply a waiting game to see who would spark the fire cracker that was about to lit in the apartment.   
“Why?” Peter asked after several tension-filled minutes. “Why leave now?”   
“Peter I-”   
Peter didn’t give him a chance to finish. “Why? After everything, why leave now? So many people tried to keep us apart, but we didn’t let them come between us. Now… you’re just gonna fucking leave?!”   
The look on Peter’s face made Wade’s stomach twist with pain and guilt. Wade always swore to rip anyone who dared hurt his baby boy to shreds, but now Wade was the one causing Peter to hurt and that killed him. More than when Vanessa left him, more than when she took Ellie with her. Wade might not be able to die on the outside but nobody ever said anything about the inside.   
“Peter I know you’re pissed and you have every right to be, but hear me now,” Wade croaked out, “I'm doing this for you.”   
The look of sadness and pain was gone from Peter’s face in an instant, now instead a look of anger stood firm. Fury swam in the boy’s eyes and Wade had never been more terrified.  
“What the fuck do you mean ‘you’re doing this for me’?” Peter asked with ice in his voice.   
Wade took in a breathe and ran a hand over his face. “Look, on the last job I took the people had… information. Information about me, my past… you. I can’t have you getting hurt because I wasn’t careful enough, I couldn’t live for eternity knowing I was behind your death. I figured it was better to let you go than to see you get hurt.”   
“Fuck that!” Peter said as he walked toward the mercenary. “I’m Spiderman, I can take care of myself. Anything you can take on, I can take on.”   
Peter put his hands on Wade’s neck and pulled him closer, their foreheads touching as they stared at one another. For a second Wade let himself get lost in Peter’s eyes, let himself get lost in the waves of chocolate that drifted in his pupils.   
Wade shook his head slightly and whispered, “No.”   
Peter’s lower lip quivered and he bit it furiously, “So, that’s it then? You’re just gonna pack up your duffel bag and leave like nothing ever happened?”   
Again, Wade shook his head. “I don’t wanna go baby boy, but-”   
“Then don’t go. Stay here, we’ll take on whatever comes together.” Peter said, as he looked up at Wade with big, watery eyes.   
“I love you Peter Parker, more than anything. And that’s why I have to go.” Wade whispered in a hoarse voice.   
“No.” Peter said, shaking his head furiously as he fought off tears. Wade reached for his duffel bag but Peter kicked at it, sending it sailing across the floor.   
Wade sighed, “Petey-”   
“You can’t go if you don’t have your bag.” Peter said, as he lunged for the bag and held onto it tightly.   
“Peter-”  
“You can’t go.” Peter repeated as he voice wavered.   
Wade walked over to where Peter was sat with the bag snuggly in his arms and ever so gently pulled it from his grasp as Peter began to shed silent tears. The ache that Wade felt inside himself in the moment he kissed the top of Peter’s head and walked out of the apartment was something he’d never forget. The feeling of dying but still being alive, Wade wished he was actually dead so that the pain he felt would stop.   
I wish I could say that after years apart they found each other once again by chance on the street, but I can’t. Peter grieved for what he’d lost and in time moved on, and Wade lived out his days in safe houses and paid his way through odd jobs. So that’s how it went, they both loved and they both lost. They moved on, but they never forgot what they gained from loving each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo lovies,   
> I've been obsessed with this song called No One's to Blame by Wolf Larson. I've listened to it at least two hundred times by now. As I was listening I began to become inspired and this is the outcome. I am aware that it is extremely cheesy but hey everyone needs their fill of lactose now and again. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> You know the drill, leave good vibes and live good lives,   
> Requiem101


End file.
